the gift
by DOCTOR DRAGNEEL
Summary: the Doctor and nardole were called by a mysterious call but soon find out that there is a other problem on earth people have been going missing but who is behind it only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note this story takes place after the return of Doctor mysterio and before SERIES 10

In A town called Cardiff on the 7 of April 2017 was a busy place because people going to about there daily lives going work but one day A boy walking home from school he was a teenager at the age of 17 he said to himself " I need to get home quick or mom will be angry with me" he tried to think of shortcut until he saw a alleyway. "yes quicker way" he said to himself and was walking down the alleyway then he saw a green light coming at him he turned around and ran but he couldn't run anywhere because the way he came was blocked off and then the green light caught him he wanted to scream but he couldn't and then in a flash the boy was gone all that was left was his school bag and glasses.

In space there was a blue police box just traveling along inside was a huge room and there was a console this was the TARDIS a type 40 time and space machine and it pilot was grey haired man wearing a red velvet jacket a shirt and trousers and boots this was the Doctor he was reading a book called goldilocks and the three bears while his companion nardole was flying the TARDIS then the Doctor got up and went to the console and said " well finish that story" and nardole said while flying the TARDIS "so you finish the story then" and the Doctor said " yeah so where are you setting the TARDIS to".

Then the TARDIS console room went dark and the only light was the TARDIS time Rotor the Doctor said "did you touch anything" and nardole said while trying to get the power back on " no sir l do know how to fly the TARDIS river song taught me after all".

The Doctor said with a smile and remembering river song hurt him so much he thought maybe he might have a few more adventures with her but she has to the library to meet me while scanning the console with the sonic screwdriver "of course she did anyway the TARDIS is not dead but just a sleep" and nardole said with a curious look "really river song never told me that".

the Doctor said "of course not but its like turning a car off and on or it was like taken batteries out and put them back in" the Doctor said " well we turn her on again" but before the Doctor did anything the TARDIS turn herself back on and the Doctor and nardole look at each other and nardole then said "Doctor I think we have a guest" as nardole pointed at the console and said "sir the TARDIS is getting a distress call" the Doctor couldn't believe a distress call can get to TARDIS while its in the time vortex

The Doctor said " well going find out who is calling for us by locking on to that message" and with a pull of the leaver the TARDIS took off to wherever that call is.

Then the TARDIS landed with thud the Doctor stepped out and said "well i know where we are" and nardole stepped out as well and said "you do sir" and the Doctor looked all round and said "this is cardiff fantastic i do have bit of history with this place it was also now a place where i can refuel the TARDIS so come on nardole lets have a look around shall we" but unknown to them someone was watching them

Somewhere else in cardiff At a cardiff castle was a organization called UNIT UNIT was very busy lately with all these disappearances in a office was kate Stewart daughter she focusing on what and who is doing this.

A woman came in with a file for kate said "mum another disappearance a teenage boy went missing in cardiff" kate was thinking and she was hoping he would come but no news yet trying to think what was happening to these disappearances and now one recent story was about a teenage boy from Cardiff and his remains was a school bag and glasses.

kate said "a other one any sighting of the Doctor yet" and the woman said "no mum there no sighting of him yet" and another person called out and said "mum you better come and see this" and kate got up and said "what is it" and the person said and put the cctv camera on the big screen "CCTV camera picked up this" and what was showing on it was a blue box standing in the middle of cardiff town and two men were talking one was a grey haired man in a red velvet coat and other was a person wearing a orange jacket". Kate smiled and said "jess get the car ready im going the centre of cardiff town".

So any questions comment below

What do you think of the chapter

Until then allons y


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at cardiff town the Doctor and nardole look around for any clue searching everywhere in cardiff but no clue they went back to the TARDIS before they got inside the Doctor heard a woman voice spoke and the Doctor smiled "well fancy meeting you here Doctor" and he knew that voice and he said "well kate Stewart nice meeting you again" kate said "so why are you here" the Doctor said "why are we here well the TARDIS receive a call and we lock on to it".

The Doctor said "why are you here". Kate then said " we came here for you to help us with a couple of disappearances and the recent disappearance is teenage boy" the Doctor said "nardole" and nardole came out and said "yes sir oh hello im nardole" and nardole shook kate hand and the Doctor said "i think we have two things to do one is find out about these disappearances and two find out what called the TARDIS"

The Doctor said "do you want to come inside kate" and kate smile and said "yes".

The Doctor and kate nardole went inside and the Doctor said "so these missing people how long" and kate said "i don't know maybe weeks Doctor but we have no leads no clues" the Doctor was thinking and said to kate "how many people " and kate was trying to remember and said "20 people" and the Doctor said while closing his eyes "20 people goes missing without a trace no clues no leads nothing" and the Doctor thought about it and said "well i think we need more details and info from your base oh and thats other thing where is your base" and kate said "its at cardiff castle Doctor" and the Doctor said while heading for the doors "well i like a castle come on"

the nardole said "sir what about the TARDIS" but before The Doctor could say anything kate spoke " don't about it I will have unit soldiers to take the TARDIS where we are stationed" the Doctor just said "ok" what the Doctor nardole and kate didnt know was that someone watching them.

On the way to where UNIT were stationed was cardiff castle nardole was asking the Doctor who are UNIT and nardole said "Doctor who are UNIT" the Doctor turned to nardole and said "well old friends of mine when I was exiled to earth a long time in 1970 and then I started traveling again" and nardole said " then if that was 70's sir then how does kate know you" this caused the Doctor to remember about kate father brigadier alistair gordon lethbridge stewart him and The Doctor were always best friends no matter what incarnations the brigadier meets he always knows.

Nardole said "sir" and the Doctor Snapped out of his trance and said "oh sorry you were asking me on how does kate know me well her father brigadier alistair gordon lethbridge Stewart he and I had some adventures while I was exile to earth and after that we met a few times and then..." This caused the Doctor to remember that phone call he made when he was his eleventh self when he was told that the brigadier passed away nardole notice the Doctor crying and said "Doctor are you crying" the Doctor quickly wiped away the tears and said "no im not crying anyway we're here come on" when they got to cardiff castle and the Doctor said "love a castle"

But the Doctor stood still and jump up and down and said to himself "that weird the ground and air seem strange" kate called out "Doctor are you coming" the Doctor said "yep coming now" and the Doctor looked all around and said "something wrong" they went inside and kate handed the Doctor and nardole the files on the people that went missing.

kate said " we got a report from every UNIT HQ in the world about the missing people so" and the Doctor read out a list of names "john bill mary and these people went missing for weeks " and kate said " like i said a weeks but the weird thing is that their belongings have never been found" the Doctor started to piece the th information together and said " so people go missing for weeks and never been found and their belongings too so question is where do we start answer" but the Doctor was interrupted when a woman walked in a said "mum we have a witness report on the boy last place he was seen".

kate said "so what does it say" but before the woman could speak the Doctor grab the paper from her hand and read it and said "the boy was last seen near an alleyway so thats where we will started come on"

Soon they were at that the last place the boy was seen. Nardole was getting scared and said " sir what if we get taken as well like the teenage boy " and the Doctor said "well if we do get taken then we can find out what happened to the boy and the rest of the missing people nardole come on " they started walking through the alleyway and nardole was getting really scared now the Doctor then stopped nardole said "why did you stopped".

the Doctor whispered " there something around the corner" they turned around the corner and saw green light hovering then there was noise and the Doctor turned around and saw nardole bumped into the trash cans and the Doctor said and kate turned to nardole.

The Doctor said "really" and nardole said "sorry" so the green light heard the noise and look straight at the Doctor KATE and nardole and the Doctor just said "hello im the Doctor and you are something" and kate said "what do we do now Doctor" and the Doctor said "well RUN" the Doctor kate and nardole ran back to the entrance but as soon as they got there it was blocked off and green light was coming straight towards them and kate said "so what now" and the Doctor said "well as my 11th self would say geronimo" and soon the Doctor Kate and Nardole vanished.

* * *

So what do you think of the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor was the first to wake up and notice that his hands were tied to the chair and said "oh good tied to a chair in a lab now where nardole and kate" then a figure came through the Doors and the Doctor was completely shocked as he saw the two people coming in he knew only one race was behind all of this and it is the silurians.

One Silurian said " these three were brought here mum"

Then the Silurian notice that the Doctor was awake and the Silurian looked at him said " ah awoken up humans are such difficult beings"

The Doctor sighed and said "me and nardole are not humans go on scan me

The Silurian went to the desk and scan the Doctor and Nardole and the screen showed the Doctor with two hearts and nardole and the Doctor "see two hearts " and for nardole showed a bunch of robot parts and said "he right mum both of them are not humans".

The female silurian laughed and looked at the Doctor and said "you look human to me".

The Doctor said in usual tone " you look TimeLord" The Doctor then was free and pat the female silurian on the head and the female silurian said with a shocked tone "how did you do that"

The Doctor said while freeing nardole and kate "learned a trick from harry houdini I have to pay him a visit after all of this" kate and nardole were waking up as well. The Doctor said with a smile " great yous two are awake having a nice chat with these lovely people".

Kate and nardole looked at the two silurians and said " who are they" and the Doctor explained while getting nardole and kate free "they are silurians the first owners of the planet earth and humans are only the second let me guess woke up early so two questions question 1 what your name and question 2 what do you need the humans for"

The female silurian said " my name is Layla member of high silurian council and as to why we need the humans for well we are giving them a gift".

The Doctor said with a curious tone and look "A Gift?"

Layla continued "a gift of change Doctor Gift that will be a blessing to us silurians and to the humans Doctor"

The Doctor said "why need for humans" layla then said " I was getting to that Doctor Do not interrupt again in order for the gift to work Doctor we need the DNA and the genetic of both silurians and humans for so long Doctor we have seen war blood and crying up on the surface Doctor now its a time for change".

The Doctor said "you been keeping an eye on the planet watching everyone every single moment oh thats clever"

Then layla hold up a gun and the Doctor said "and thats not good" and layla said " you two shall witness the glory of the new age of the silurians".

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and out of no where was a blue box appearing around the Doctor NARDOLE and the Doctor was hold his sonic screwdriver and said "sorry go to go" but before the blue box fully materialize layla fired the gun and it hit kate but it didn't kill her as a matter of fact it started to change her body

The Doctor Shouted "KATE" he caught kate in his arms.

The blue box fully materialize and inside the TARDIS Doctor quickly shouted to nardole "nardole get us back to UNIT HQ NOW" nardole quickly said "yes sir" nardole was flying the TARDIS back to UNIT HQ when they got the Doctor quickly brought kate to the infirmary put her on the bed gently he then notice something on her left arm was green.

The Doctor repeated the words that layla said to them " gift of change gift of change GIFT OF CHANGE"

Nardole came in and said "sir" and the Doctor said while heading for the TARDIS "nardole were going back down there right now" and nardole said " but the silurians" and the Doctor said while getting into the TARDIS " I figure it out the silurians gift".

nardole said "well" and the Doctor said while working on the console "silurians have always looked at humans as ape well when she said the gift of change I thought it was getting rid or kill of all humans but when kate got shot by that gun and when we brought her back to the infirmary her left arm was turning green and that made me figured it out that layla wants a better world and by doing that she going change every last human being into silurians and we are only ones cannot be infected so of we go".

TARDIS took off straight back down to the silurians city

* * *

So now we found out who is behind all of this

So what do you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Underneath the surface was the silurians city the TARDIS materialize and out step the Doctor and nardole. Nardole then said while looking around "sir how are they going to do it" the Doctor said while looking around "nardole you and I are thinking the same thing" the Doctor and nardole came on across a corridor with the Doors turned dark.

The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the control beside the Door. But the light came on but the door didn't opened the Doctor saw something and he said " nardole you better come over here right now" nardole came over as well and he was also shocked because inside the room was the boy that was on those files but he looked a bit different because one is his human and other was the Silurian side nardole said "so they started it already then" then the Doctor walked over to the other door and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Door and the light came on and it was a other person a female same as the teenage boy half side human and other Silurian.

The Doctor said "yes they did come on nardole let find out more"

The Doctor and nardole walked a little bit more until the Doctor stopped at big green doors and nardole then notice this and said "sir whats wrong".

The Doctor place a hand on the door and said "nardole I sense something behind these doors" the Doctor pushed the Doors opened and what the Doctor and nardole saw truly took their breaths away what they saw was a small cube piece emitted a golden light nardole said " Doctor do you know what it is" the Doctor looked at nardole and back at the cube and said "of course I do long time ago before I travel the universe I heard stories about an item more powerful than anything in the universe more powerful than any TARDIS in the universe but some say it can bring you happiness some say it can bring you sadness but it was lost last time I read that story".

Nardole said " what was it called Doctor"

The Doctor said "well it was called many things by many species including humans but question is what is it doing here and how did it get here"

The Doctor then touch the cube and the cube shine brightly and the Doctor and Nardole cover their eyes from the light and suddenly they were in a different place and a figure appeared she was a woman with long golden hair and said "Welcome Doctor and Nardole please take a seat" The Doctor and Nardole looked at each other and just sat on the seat.

The Doctor said "who are you" and the woman smiled and " my name is levy queen levy creator of the universe Doctor" this caused the Doctor and nardole to look shocked they always thought that the universe was created by the big bang but now this new" nardole then asked "sorry did you say you're the creator of the universe" the woman smiled and said "yes but about what you found the cube is one piece of many"

The Doctor had a look and said "what do you mean"

The woman had tears in her eyes and said "long ago before daleks cybermen time lords and even humans I created something extraordinary a item capable of bringing you happiness but I was wrong other species wanted it for conquest and then a war broke out more devastating than the time war between daleks and the Time Lords Doctor".

the scene changed to people dying around and levy continued saying "what your seeing is a piece of an memory from the cube" then the Doctor and nardole watched as there were only two people left standing while the species that were fighting for the cube were dying on one side was levy and on the other side was a person dressed in a dark cloak levy said " him and I were the only ones left standing"

The past levy said "I wont stand and let this go on anymore"

The person in the cloak said In a dark tone "you think you can stop me"

The past levy and the dark cloak person fought for the cube and the universe then the past levy got shot in the right shoulder and screamed but that didn't stop her she crawled to the cube and the dark cloak said " soon the universe will be mine" and the past levy smiled and grabbed the cube and said " not a chance in hell I wont let you harm anyone else".

the past levy started the cube and the person in cloak shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she said while still in pain "I'll make sure you will get your hands on this ever again" the cube started and the past levy started to being absorbed into the cube the person in cloak staring as the cube emitted a golden light and broke apart into different pieces and lost In time.

The scene changed back but the Doctor and nardole couldn't believe what they seen and levy said " That is why I hid myself inside the cube hid them through all of time and space Doctor please find them before he does Doctor"

The Doctor said "so you were the one who sent that call to the TARDIS" and levy said " yes because i knew one day you would come Doctor"

The Doctor looked at levy kneel down and said "you know about my people you know me and the faces i had and the companions too and you should know I won't let anyone control the universe with that kind of power because I am the Doctor and I accept your request queen levy" suddenly the place was disappearing and levy said "its seems that the cube is losing connection but remember Doctor find the other pieces" the Doctor said "one question what was the cube originally called" and levy said "the pieces of eden Doctor".

Then the Doctor and Nardole returned to the room where they found the cube and nardole was still shocked about what he saw and "that was something" and the Doctor looked at one of the piece of eden and nardole turned around and said "sir" and the Doctor turned around and said "ok right" they surrounded by a couple of silurians and then layla came in a took the piece of eden out of the Doctor hand and said "it seems you found out how are going to change the humans into silurians Doctor" and the Doctor said " you dont know what your messing with" and layla said " i don't care I only care about my people Doctor and soon Doctor your precious humans will no longer be humans they will be silurians forever I WILL BRING PEACE"

* * *

What do you think

But any suggestions on what to called the pieces of eden or just stick with it calling the pieces of eden


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Layla had her silurians guns pointed the Doctors and Nardole and walked to the main base of the silurians they soon enter the room layla placed piece of the cube on the table and said " why are you so bent on stopping me and my plans Doctor" the Doctor said in serious tone "what your doing is messing with 7 billions lives" and layla said in an angry tone " and soon they wont be humans anymore my race shall be the owners of the planet earth once more with this item Doctor I can make that come true"

The Doctor was getting annoyed now and said "ok answer me this then what happens if someone finds out about what happened to the human race what happens if one Silurian say look what we have done every species has it problems including time lords" this casued the Doctor to remember to when he went against the timelords rule of non interfering in other races.

Layla Handed a file to the Doctor and "no problems Doctor huh" the Doctor looked puzzled and he opened the file and said "of course that why your doing this" nardole was puzzled as well and he looked at the file and it had showed the previous attempts by other silurians.

layla said " our race has tried to take the planet back but they were killed by the humans" The Doctor sighed and said "no so you know what happened to your others and layla said "yes now you see my reason Doctor".

The Doctor turned around and sigh and said "I give up go on do" nardole just looked shocked and said "sir".

the Doctor continued "it give the humans what they deserve give them the gift the gift of change because let me tell you something right up there the humans no matter if their old or young they are still children and still learning so go on have your perfect world but let me give you an advice sometimes trying to get the perfect world can turn into a nightmare but if you press that button and activate the item you can have your planet back no more humans but what about the children of the silurians what will they think when they find out that about this and say to themselves that we are the same as the humans just one move can change everything and you lot allowing this to go on let me show yous something" the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed upwards and suddenly there were noises coming from the speakers and a screen pop up it was people crying because of the missing people that went missing.

The Doctor said " right up there is mother crying because her eenage son went missing because someone took her teenage son away if that's your perfect world yours" layla looked up at the screen at the mother crying it reminder her of a time where she was a mother too caring for her child too.

the silurians that had their guns pointed at the Doctor and nardole lowered them the Doctor just walked away and said "come on nardole lets not disturb the new age of the silurians"

They were about to walk out of the door just then they heard a shouted "Doctor" the Doctor and nardole turned around it came from layla she said "Doctor have you ever had that choice".

the Doctor said "yes a long time ago in the last days of the time war between my people and the Daleks I thought there were never a other way Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn. I thought i destroyed my home planet gallifrey But then in my eleventh self I found out that I didn't destroy gallifrey because I had helped from all of my incarnations from a grumpy old man to now I am The Doctor a timelord from the planet Gallifrey im 2,000 years old and I have been saving this planet for all my lives If I wasnt here what would happen to your planet" layla didnt answer and the Doctor said "it would be conquer by any other race you won't withstand the Daleks or the cybermen they will destroy you in a second".

Layla thought about it and said " alright Doctor I stop for my people" the Doctor smiled and "good then"

Suddenly layla screamed "AHHHHHHHHH" nardole shouted "SIR WHATS GOING ON" and the Doctor shouted "SOMETHING WRONG WITH LAYLA" the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at layla a black entity emerge above her and said in a dark tone "as always Doctor you are a pest" the entity looked over at the table but the cube wasn't there and the entity shouted "WHERE IS THE PIECE OF THE CUBE".

the Doctor said "looking for this" and In the Doctor hands was the piece of cube and entity said " give it to me" the Doctor looked at the piece of cube and at the Doctor said " well nope instead I am going to use it" and the black entity "how can you use it Doctor" and the Doctor said " all I need is to do this" and smiled. The piece of eden started to emitted a golden light and the Doctor said "bye" and the black entity screamed "nooooooo" and everything white.

Back at UNIT HQ

Kate woke up and she looked around and she said "im in the infirmary" and kate heard a wheezing and grinding noise and she smiled and saw the TARDIS appeared and kate was surprised that when the TARDIS door opened it out came the people that were missing and they were back full human again and one that came out the last was the Doctor and kate said " so you stop them Doctor" .

the Doctor said "well not stop just change their minds actually there someone that likes to meet you" and then out came layla and said " hello" kate then said "Doctor didn't she wanted to change the entire human race into silurians" and The Doctor said "yeah but that's gone now she wants to negotiate with the humans and wants to share the planet so what do you say" and kate said " sure Doctor" and the Doctor smiled and said "well it time for me to go you know me cant stay in one place"

The Doctor was about to open the TARDIS door until Layla said " Doctor" and the Doctor said "yes" and layla said "I want know do you think this can work" the Doctor turned around and smiled and said " well all I can say is its up to you and the silurians and the humans to make this work because your future isnt written which means you can make a difference that all I can say" and layla said "but will we meet again" and the Doctor said " I don't know but always remember look out for a blue box" and the Doctor went inside and nardole was getting the TARDIS ready to take off and The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS took off. Layla just smiled and said " thank you Doctor".

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor changed his red velvet coat to a black hoodie coat with blue lining and went back to the console and nardole was preparing the TARDIS to take off.

Nardole said "so" and the Doctor said "so what"

Nardole said " about that black thing that took over layla and the Doctor said "oh that what about it"

Nardole said "well you had a look on you that you seen it before so tell me"

The Doctor said while remember when he was his eleventh self that he encounter the same thing in the world 1 "long ago when I was my eleventh self I visited a universe that was the same as our but that world was suffering because of an experiment that went wrong and caused by a timelord know as omega but it started absorbing everything in its path but during that the first world Doctor companion was took over by the same black entity that took over layla and that what happened"

Nardole said " so what now"

The Doctor took out the piece of the cube and said " we find the rest and stop whoever is after this" the Doctor place the piece of the cube on to the TARDIS" and said "we followed this to the next piece and find all of the pieces" the TARDIS took off to the next piece of eden.

Someone was watching the TARDIS dematerialize from a video link and said in a dark tone "well it seems that the Doctor stop my minion well that is problem that I have to get rid of in order to have what I want is to rule all of the universe with an iron fist hahahaha and no one cant get in my way not even the Doctor"

* * *

Well what do you think


End file.
